Chaos' Story
by Broken-Jedi
Summary: Chaos is a broken man, after the loss of his small group of brothers on Geonosis, he's placed in a new group. A fresh start was what he'd been hoping for, turns out, the nightmare was only just starting for him.


"_**Get up you miserable waste of DNA!"**_

CT-1333 started, instantly jolting awake and sitting up in his bunk, clunking his head on the one above him in his haste. He winced in pain and bit his lip to hold back a yelp, lest his new officer get even angrier with him.

CT-1333 had lost everyone in his small company on Geonosis. He'd hoped for comfort in joining a new team of brothers, but the commander was a cruel, sadistic trooper, and he often beat 1333 over simple things. 1333 tried hard to stay out of the officer's way, but the man always seemed to find him. Many nights 1333 had gone to bed with injuries, or had even been beaten until he was unconscious. And he rarely got medical help. The medics were too scared of their officer.

"Yes Sir?" 1333 straightened up before the officer.

"You should have been up and ready for practice two minutes ago soldier."

"I-I'm sorry Sir. I had my chrono set but it must not have gone off."

"Faulty equipment….How many times have I told you to check your gear thoroughly?"

"Many times Sir. And I do."

"Obviously."

1333 cringed, expecting a blow, but for once, none came. "Get down to the practice range, _now._ And no food for you today; and only one water bottle."

1333's eyes went wider. "B-but sir!"

The commander then struck him; the cruel blow to 1333's unarmored middle forced him to double up and gasp for breath. "Get going 1333!"

He quickly scrambled away as if the room were on fire. He got to his locker and fumbled with the lock briefly before he got it open and pulled out his gear. He swiftly checked it over and began clasping the armor into place.

"Faster trooper…" the commander practically breathed down the back of his neck. 1333 shuddered. Finally, all his armor in place as it should have been, and his helmet tucked neatly under one arm, 1333 beat a hasty retreat to the training floor.

On his way out of the barracks, he crashed head on into the sergeant of his squad. 1333's dark eyes widened with horror. Sergeant Severe was just as bad, if not even worse than the commander.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Sir." He quickly stepped back, shrinking in posture, expecting a blow yet again.

"You; him, out on the mats, _now._" The commander hissed.

The sergeant gave 1333 a chilling smile and quickly turned and headed for the gym and the mats. 1333 trembled as he slowly; reluctantly made his way to the combat mats. It wasn't the first time his officer had assigned him to a public beating; in front of the rest of his brothers; meant to be a humiliation. He was pathetic, and they all knew it. They crowded around eagerly.

1333's eyes met a single, identical pair. These eyes were full of sympathy, unlike the others. It was the team medic. Medic had at least refused to beat up on poor 1333, instead, Medic had often helped sneak proper medical care to the downtrodden trooper.

1333 finally met his opponent's eyes, just very briefly. Sergeant Severe looked eager to give 1333 a solid beating.

Now, 1333 could fight, he wasn't as weak as they had made him out to be, but he hated being forced to fight against his own brothers, for them to be pitted against each other. This was how he'd gotten in such trouble in the first place. The commander often forced his men to fight each other. And 1333 had been the first trooper to openly object. The commander had beaten him nearly to death that very day. But 1333 had not died.

A sudden, solid blow to the side of his face caused 1333 to refocus on his opponent; at least as much as he could. His vision was blurred in his left eye from the direct force of the blow. He quickly jerked his arms up to fend off the next attack. He was dimly aware of the rest of the group of troopers jeering at him and cheering Severe on. It made him sick to his stomach. He was struck again, this time getting knocked flat. He rolled over and glanced up, staring into the cruel face of his commander. The trooper kicked 1333 back into the fight. 1333 gasped in pain, coughing a little and shaking his head, struggling to clear it. He was on his feet for about five seconds before Severe smacked him back to the mat again.

He lay there for a few seconds, hoping they would just leave him. Severe glowered over him.

"Useless…You know it….Coward."

1333's ear was ringing as the last hit had connected with his left ear. He could feel blood on his face as he rolled over, hoping for mercy to be given to him. Severe crunched a booted foot down on 1333's chest though, causing the injured man to cry out in pain. He slowly began increasing the weight that he was forcing onto 1333's chest. The trooper was soon wheezing and gasping for a breath, weakly pleading for Severe to just release him. Finally the lack of oxygen prevented him from struggling further. He was dimly aware of Medic getting in Severe's face, pushing the sergeant away.

Severe was surprised, which probably saved Medic from getting brutalized right away. When Severe recovered from his initial surprise, he started after the medic, but the commander stopped him. He smirked.

"1333 is a dead man anyways Sev. Have fun with him Medic." The commander roughly nudged 1333's still body with a boot.

The rest of the troopers cleared out, some laughing, others quite after the display of sheer brutality. Some didn't exactly approve, but, what could they do anyways?

_**Later….**_

"So Medic…." The commander's cruel toned voice drifted into the medical room from the doorway. "Did your stupid, waste of DNA friend die yet?"

The clone medic reeled on the commander. "He'll make it! Now you'd better get out of here Sir, before I take a laze scalpel to you."

The commander arched an eyebrow in surprise, but did leave the medic alone after watching him a few minutes longer.

Medic turned to 1333's still figure as he watched over the injured man. "Things are going to get better Chaos. I'm getting you out of here."


End file.
